Mickey (D-Link)
is a Dimension Link for Ventus and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. Gameplay While using this D-Link, the player's attacks are sped up and much quicker blows are dealt with the Keyblade. Each time the Keyblade comes in contact with an enemy the enemy is hit with a burst of light. Levels Level 0 ;Command Deck *Sliding Dash, Sliding Dash, Binding Strike, Cura ;Finisher *Lightcharge Level 1 ;Ability *Auto-Teleport ;Command Deck *Sliding Dash, Sliding Dash, Binding Strike, Binding Strike, Mine Shield, Cura ;Finisher *Lightcharge Level 2 ;Ability *Double EXP ;Command Deck *Sliding Dash, Binding Strike, Sign of Faith, Binding Strike, Mini, Mine Shield, Cura ;Finisher *Faithcharge Exclusive Commands Sign of Faith - generates a miniature tornado of light that picks up all the Unversed around the character. After one second, a small beam of light fires in the center of the tornado and fires all the Unversed to the ground. All Unversed who survive the attack are left stunned. Lightcharge - The player will jump up and spin once, and a circle will appear on the screen. The circle contains the , , , and buttons. One of the buttons will flash and the player will be prompted to push it. If the button is not pushed within ten seconds the finisher will automatically end without any attacks being dealt. Once the button is pressed, a Mickey Emblem appears on that button and starts to spin clockwise around the circle and go over buttons, and the player must press the right button when it passes over that section of the circle. When the right button is pressed, the player will spin around while charging at targets. If the button is not pressed correctly the finisher will continue but the player will not get to deal as many attacks. The Mickey Emblem will spin around in the circle twice before the finisher ends, allowing up to eight spinning attacks. Faithcharge - The player will jump up and be surrounded in a orb of light, and a circle will appear on the screen. The circle contains the , , , and buttons. One of the buttons will flash and the player will be prompted to push it. If the button is not pushed within ten seconds the finisher will automatically end without any attacks being dealt. Once the button is pressed, a Mickey Emblem appears on that button and starts to spin in either direction around the circle and go over buttons, and the player must press the right button when it passes over that section of the circle. When the right button is pressed, the player will spin and release six orbs of light which will home in on a target. If the button is not pressed correctly the finisher will continue but the player will not get to deal as many attacks. The Mickey Emblem will spin around in the circle twice before the finisher ends, allowing the player to send out orbs of light at enemies eight times. fr:Roi Mickey (Lien-D) de:Micky (D-Link) nl:Mickey (D-Link) Category:D-Links